Bitey Bob (Magelight)
"Bitey" Bob Daniels was born in Liverpool, in the year 1891. He grew up in a notorious crime family, infamous for their unrivalled cruelty and ingenuity. Because of this, Bob was taught to fight along with his younger cousin Felix by the family's head, Jack Daniels. At the age of twenty-two, Bob was mortified as his uncle Jack was killed by his cousin Felix. This filled him with such melancholy that he fell into a depression and began partaking in an illegal boxing ring managed by a rival family. One day, whilst walking home from a fight, Bob was ambushed by a vampire. Despite not having any magic to speak of Bob beat the fuck out of the Vampire with an assortment of large instruments, including a bottle of vodka and a paving stone. After he snapped the vampire's spine and shattered its skull for the second time, Bob became rather curious as to the source of its healing properties. He cut a deal with the vampire, its life in return for its curse. And so it was that Bob became a vampire. He fought his way through world wars one and two, even doing battle with the Anathema at one stage (he was beaten within an inch of his "life"). While he may not be the most powerful Vampire, Bob makes up for it with his years of combat experience and natural affinity for violence. Profile Destructive Power: Wall Level+ (Despite being a 9th Generation Vampire younger than a century, Bob is regularly described as possessing immense strength for one of his position. He regularly contends with much older and purer Vampires.)' ' Striking Power: Wall Level+ (Bob has shown many feats at this level. Such as splintering an entire door and its frame, hitting a man so hard that there was an indentation in his skull and throwing a brick with the speed of a bullet.) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Was capable of keeping up with Chad, who could launch people flying at Meteoric speeds with physical strikes.) possibly higher ' Lifting Strength: At least '''Class 100 '(As Vampire's grow stronger with age, at 80 years Bob should be 80% stronger than when he was first born as one. Since a 9th Gen newborn can usually lift 100 times a human, and Bob is regularly described as five times as strong as what is normal for his age and generation, this would make him 900 times the strength of the average human,) ' ' Durability: '''Wall Level+ (Bob's entire body, including such things as hair and nails, is toughened far beyond the human threshhold. His skin's tensile strength is regularly described as being superior to steel, and the fibres of his muscles are strong enough to significantly slow a bullet by the time it reached his organs. He has survived many things without his regeneration that place him at this level, such as a ninety foot fall, being struck in the back of the head with a sledgehammer and even being run over by a car.)' ' Stamina: Immensely high (Arguably his greatest aspect. Bob can continue fighting for an as of yet unknown period of time, ignoring physical injuries.) Range: Melee range. ' ' Equipment: * Bottles, often the shards of glass they're broken into or the alcohol they contain. * A lighter, used to make use of Bob's various flammable materials. * A .50 Calibre Dessert Eagle. * Iron nails, Bob lines his collar with these so that if he is grabbed by someone with magically augmented strength, they will be driven through their hands. * .950 JDJ elephant gun, a gun that was given the title of elephant gun purely based on its ludicrously high firepower. It was never actually used to hunt Elephants due to how difficult it was to hit something with the recoil, even when aiming at an elephant. * Micro-filament iron wire. A razor sharp stretch of wiring approximately 10 micrometres thick. Bob uses it for garroting and cutting his enemies. * Flashbang grenade. * Canister explosive. ' ' Intelligence: High. While he never received a formal education, Bob is a naturally sharp person. Capable of spotting a liar, finding a person or thinking ahead of a strategy quite well. His intelligence could best be called street smarts. Notable Techniques: * Regeneration. Bob, like all Vampires, has remarkable regenerative powers. His flesh can restore itself at such a rate that it takes him only a day to regrow a lost limb, and an hour to mend a broken one. The only limit to this is flesh that has been incinerated into ashes. In addition, if Bob drinks human blood then this regeneration will increase by a factor of hundreds in speed- allowing him to restore injuries in minutes that would've taken him days earlier. Weaknesses: If Bob is struck by sunlight, his body will instantly ignite into flames- burning into ash within one or two minutes of direct exposure. In addition Bob requires human blood to maintain his strength, needing at least a pint every two weeks.Category:Characters Category:Magelight